Penetration
by MeepersCreepers
Summary: They had both wanted this for so long. SEQUEL TO HE JUST MIGHT LOVE ME. **edited


Thanks for all the reviews! I had no idea my little story would get such a response. And a special thanks goes to bowie28 who gave me the idea of how to start this story. This is the sequel to he just might love me, so I would recommend reading that first. Also I have a beta :D so blame my typos on her sorry ass. WARNING THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF PEANUTS AND SEXY SEX.

SSA Aaron Hotchner was proud of all of the agents in his team, but he was absolutely stunned when Agent Reid had stopped a homicidal maniac from bludgeoning their brains out. Aaron knew that it was stupid of him to think he could fight the serial killer. He had to do something though. He would not let this man touch Spencer Reid. Hotch loved the boy genius with all his heart, unfortuntaely he could never act on his feelings. Aaron Hotch was a politically correct man dammit. An affair with his male subordinate would be extremely innaproppriate, and Aaron is married...no...WAS married. After Hotch had seen Reid's sad, broken expression in the car after he had told him about the papers the BAU agent had an epiphany. Spencer Reid just might feel the same way, but it didn't matter. There was no way in hell Hotch would ever act on these feelings.

Aaron swallowed another glass of bourbon, he had been home for a couple of hours and was halfway through a formerly unopened bottle. Hotch never drank this much but ever since Haley had left he really had nothing better to do then sit on his couch, get drunk, and think about how sexy Reid looked with a kevlar vest on. And how he probably looked even better with NOTHING on.

"I can't do this anymore," Hotch mumbled to himself as he got up and found a pen.

Yes, Hotch knew what he did was stupid. No, Hotch did not know what he thought was going to happen, but he didn't mean to hurt Spencer. That was the last thing he wanted. Aaron looked through his office window and into the bullpen. Why isn't Reid here yet? Hotch couldn't handle this suspense! The agent did the best he could to focus on his paper work.

"I need a drink," Hotch groaned and closed his eyes.

"Isn't that what had gotten you into trouble in the first place?"

"Reid?" Aaron hadn't even heard the door open.

"Uh..I got your note..." The older man stood from his desk and walked over to were Reid was standing, they were only about a foot away from each other. Hotch cleared his throat.

"And?" Reid took a step forward quickly closing the distance between them and pressed his lips against his boss'. The kiss was slow at first and Aaron could tell that Spencer was scared and he could only imagine what it must have felt like to know everything your whole life then be unsure of yourself during such an important moment. Hotch ran his hand through Reid's hair and deepened the kiss, his body was screaming for more. And then he remembered were he was and let go of his subordinate.

"I guess I got a little ca-"

"No ones here Morgan and Prentiss are helping Rossi teach a class." The words had rushed out of Reid's mouth just a second before Hotch rushed to close the blinds. And then half a second after that both agents were rushing to make up for the lost second they weren't touching, lips locked in a mindblowing embrace. Aaron pinned Spencer against the door.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe we should take it slow? Or atleast not right now...not _here_. I mean this is risky..."

"Reid?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up for once," Hotch kissed Reid one last time, the younger agent whimpered when Hotch pulled away, "But you're right we should talk about this first and make sure we both want the same things." Reid nodded.

"Ok maybe do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Hotch gave Reid a small smile, "Now get back to work."

Reid couldn't focus. All he could think about was the fact that in a few hours Hotch was going to be in his apartment SOBER. Well Reid was hoping Hotch wouldn't decide he needed a little liquid courage again.

Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi had gotten back about half an hour ago and Morgan was already a third of the way done with his paper work, while Reid had barely started. Usually the boy genius would have been done by now. Emily had notciced this and knew there had to be something wrong with Reid. She got up from her desk and walked over to where Reid was sitting.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at the stack of papers on Reid's desk, "Oh that? Um..I'm just having some problems focusing."

"Oh? And why is that Pretty Boy?" Morgan swiveled his chair around so he was facing Reid's desk.

"Guys do we really need to do this now? I'm behind on my paper work," Reid glanced down at his watch, "And I need to get home and cook dinner." Prentiss and Morgan looked at eachother and smiled.

"Are you expecting company?" Emily asked Reid as Morgan jumped up from his desk and ran towards Garcia's office yelling, "Reid's got a date!" All the color drained from Spencer's face when he saw JJ, Morgan, and Garcia racing towards his desk.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Aw wonder boy's growing up!"

"How'd you meet her pretty boy?"

"Hotch do you know why everyone's attacking Reid?" Rossi poked his head into SSA Aaron Hotchner's office.

"What do you mean?" Rossi walked over to Hotch's window and drew the blinds up.

"Look," Hotch looked down into the bullpen and saw Garcia, Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan gathered around a very flustered looking Reid, "Do you think we should help him?"

"No but I want to know what the hell is going on."

"C'mon pretty boy, tell us about your date."

"All of you are a bunch of vultures."

"Yes, yes, we all know that now give us information!" Garcia demanded.

"Leave Reid alone and get back to work all of you!" Hotch growled as he and Rossi made their way down the stairs.

"Aw c'mon boss we were just having a little fun, apparently Reid here's got a date tonight."

"I don't care. Back to work. Now." When Hotch was safe distance away Garcia turned to Morgan and whispered something that sounded a lot like "Who shoved a stick up his ass?"

About an hour after Hotch had saved Reid from his fellow agents, the boy genius finally finished his paper work. Reid grabbed his messenger bag and started heading towards the elevator.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Morgan just gave Reid an annoyed look.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with not telling us the dirty details tomorrow."

_ What exactly are you supposed to wear on a date with your boss? _Reid sighed and looked around his closet again. _Why does it matter? You know he's going to show up in a suit. _Spencer grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a purple cardigan. _There. That's semi-casual. _Reid turned on the stove to start cooking the spaghetti and turned on some music. He was nervous. What if Hotch came to his apartment just to tell him he changed his mind? The sudden knocking on Reid's door startled him. _He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here._ Spencer took a deep breath and opened the door.

Yes, Reid was right Hotch was wearing the exact same thing he had worn to work, but in Hotch's defense he had stayed at the office late. The BAU agent hesitantly knocked on his subordinates door. He was shocked by what he saw when the door opened. _Is Reid wearing skinny jeans? _Aaron stared at Reid. The young man's jeans showed of his long thin legs and the v-neck showed off the geniuses well chiseled collar bones. Hotch had never seen such a beautiful man.

"Um...hey...c'mon in." Hotch was only a few feet into the apartment before his ears were assualted by gutteral singing accompanied by a distorted guitar.

"Reid whats is that?"

"Huh? Oh its Iggy & The Stooges, Penetration." Hotch raised an eyebrow. Didn't young prodigies listen to classical music? Or anything other than protopunk? Aaron looked around Spencer's apartment while the latter turned off the music. It was bare except for the large amount of book cases and stacks of books, the only thing in the living room besides books was a black couch and a TV with a few DVDs piled on top of it.

"The food is almost ready, have a seat. I hope you like spaghetti," Reid laughed, "It's the only thing I can cook."

"That's fine."

The two agents shared small talk over dinner, neither one brought up the events that had occurred over the past two days. Reid started clearing the plates from the table when they had finished eating, Hotch stood and followed the younger man to the sink and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist.

"I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you, all I want is to make you happy...If that's okay with you?" So many thoughts ran through Reid's mind, but he couldn't make his mouth form words. For once Reid couldn't say anything, instead he just nodded.

"I-I love you too, more then anything...Hotch." Aaron shook his head and kissed the back of the boy's neck.

"I'm not here as your boss." Hotch kissed Reid's jaw, "Call me Aaron."

"Aaron..." The name felt strange on Spencer's tongue.

"Hmm?" Spencer turned so he was facing his boss and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Reid brushed his lips against the other man's, and trailed his fingers down his chest before finding his tie and loosening it. Reid pulled the man into his living room and started kissing him again. He pushed Aaron onto the couch before climbing into his lap.

"What're you doing?" Reid started tugging at Hotch's tie again and pouted.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"Reid, maybe we should think about this." _He tells me to call him Aaron, but he still calls me Reid. _That's Aaron. Always holding himself to higher standards then others.

"Maybe I don't feel like thinking for once. Maybe I want to enjoy what I've wanted for so long, and now finally have." Well, that was enough for Hotch. Before Reid even had time to blink Hotch's tie and jacket were on his floor. Hotch flipped their positions so his subordinate was laying on his back underneath him. Hotch nipped at Reid's lips and was allowed access into his mouth.

"Mm..." Aaron ran his tongue against Spencer's, loving the taste of the other man. Hotch slid his hands down Reid's body, resting at his slender hips.

"I like your cardigan, but I think it would look better next to my tie." Reid quickly pulled off the purple cardigan and threw it onto the floor with Hotch's clothes. It was odd how personal it was to see Reid wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt. Hotch groaned as he watched Reid's bare arms reach for his pants.

"Bedroom."

"Right."

The kisses the two agents shared as they stumbled to Reid's bedroom were slow and longing. Both men were stripped down to their boxers by the time they got to their destination. Reid felt like he was on fire, this was the first time he had done anything like this. Reid felt his back hit his bedroom door and heard Aaron fumble with the door knob. The two men stumbled into the room and Spencer soon found himself lying in his bed. Hotch started kissing him again. Sparks flew through Reid's body when he felt his lover's erection rubbing against his through his boxers. Hotch's hands found the edge of Reid's underwear.

"Are you sure? This is the point of no return."

"Please Aaron...I want this...Please." Hotch's hands slid under the waistband of Spencer's boxers and began to stroke what he found there. The younger man moaned and thrusted up into Hotch's hand. Spencer's boxers were soon removed and he felt a tongue against his hard-on.

"Aaron!" Hotch continued his ministrations, licking the underneath before sucking on the swollen tip. Reid whimpered when the other man pulled away.

"Reid..um..do you have any...?" Reid smiled at Hotch's shyness and opened the night stand drawer, then handed the other man a bottle of lube. Aaron spread some of the liquid onto his fingers, and circled Reid's entrance with one of his fingers.

"Just relax." Hotch slowly pushed his finger in. Reid winced at the intrusion, but after the stinging went away he started pushing against Hotch's hand. Hotch gently added another finger, then another until Reid was moaning and begging for more. The older mans hand retreated and found the bottle again, and poured some of the substance on his own member.

"Ah!" Reid was still tight even after being prepared even though Hotch was being gentle it still hurt to have something so large in him. Hotch waited until he felt Spencer relax again and then pulled out and pushed in again. He repeated this motion slowly until he felt Reid's hips pushing back against him. He sped up and pushed in deeper with each thrust, Hotch soon had Reid moaning and writhing under him.

"Aaron! Please! Harder!" Hotch complied with his lover's wishes, he was loving every moment of this. Soon Aaron could feel his orgasm building, and he could tell Reid was close too. The geniuses inner walls tightened around Hotch's dick and his moans grew loader and not long after that Hotch felt Reid squirt hot cum over both of their stomachs. Hotch soon found his own release deep inside of Spencer. The FBI agent pulled out of his subordinate and flopped on to the bed next to him.

"Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Can we c-cuddle?" Hotch looked over at Reid and smiled.

"Of course," Spencer scooted closer to Hotch and laid his head on the mans well defined chest, "You're cute after sex." Reid just giggled and was soon asleep.

Reid stirred his fourth spoonful of sugar into his coffee and was about to enjoy his morning drink , but was interrupted by a very mischievous man named Derek Morgan.

"Pretty boy! How did your date go?" Spencer smiled.

"It was _good_." Morgan slapped Reid on the back.

"Alright! Boy genius finally got laid!"

I hope everyone enjoyed that little one shot :D I didn't update as soon as I had wanted to, but I had gone out of town for a week. So I apologize for the wait. This was my first sex scene. Please Review!

P.S. In my mind Reid listening to The Stooges makes sense. Smart people who have had drug problems listen to proto-punk. That's just the way the world works.

**edit** ok so I'm new to and I don't know why it keeps deleting my lines and it ruins my story, so I tried to fix it. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
